Die Linke Baden-Württemberg
|Website = www.die-linke-bw.de }} Die Linke Baden-Württemberg (DIE LINKE. Baden-Württemberg) ist der Landesverband der Partei Die Linke in Baden-Württemberg. Seit 2005 sind Abgeordnete aus Baden-Württemberg im Deutschen Bundestag in einer Landesgruppe vertreten, nach der Bundestagswahl 2017 gehören dem 19. Deutschen Bundestag sechs Mitglieder aus dem Landesverband Baden-Württemberg an. Geschichte Gründung Die Partei Die Linke wurde als Zusammenschluss aus den Landesverbänden der Die Linkspartei.PDS und der WASG auf einem Gründungsparteitag am 20. und 21. Oktober 2007 in Stuttgart im DGB-Haus gegründet. Die Gründung wurde durch eine Kommission aus Vorstandsmitgliedern der beiden Parteien vorbereitet. Die Mitglieder des ersten Vorstands (2007–2008) waren im Geschäftsführenden Landesvorstand: Franz Groll (WASG, Calw); Elke Lison (Die Linkspartei.PDS, Reutlingen); Bernd Riexinger (WASG, Stuttgart); Ursula Schorlepp (WASG, Stuttgart); Bernhard Strasdeit (Die Linkspartei.PDS, Tübingen); Christoph Cornides (Schatzmeister, Die Linkspartei.PDS, Mannheim). Die weiteren Vorstandsmitglieder waren: Annette Groth (WASG, Stuttgart), Jürgen Gulden (WASG, Weinheim), Ute Gsöls-Puhl (WASG, Karlsruhe), Susanne Kempf (WASG, Ostalb), Gudrun Kuch (Die Linkspartei.PDS, Mannheim), Gregor Mohlberg (Die Linkspartei.PDS, Freiburg), Reinhard Neudörfer (Die Linkspartei.PDS, Waiblingen), Silvia Ofori (WASG, Schwäbisch Hall), Anne Rahlfs (Die Linkspartei.PDS, Stuttgart), Sabine Rösch-Dammenmiller (WASG, Göppingen), Dirk Spöri (WASG, Freiburg), Stefan Straub (WASG, Reutlingen). Die neue Partei hatte in Baden-Württemberg bei ihrer Gründung etwa 2.200 Mitglieder (800 Die Linkspartei.PDS; 1.400 WASG). Historische Wurzeln Die historischen Wurzeln der PDS, der WASG und der Partei Die Linke liegen in der sozialistischen Arbeiterbewegung bis 1918 und in der kommunistischen und links-sozialistischen Arbeiterbewegung bis 1945. So nahm die Partei in Baden-Württemberg 2008 mit einer Jubiläumsveranstaltung zum 100. Jahrestags des Sozialistenkongress 1908 in Stuttgart – auf dem u. a. auch Rosa Luxemburg sprach – und dem 100. Jahrestag der Gründung der sozialistischen Jugendbewegung auch Bezug auf diese Ursprünge. Viele Mitglieder der Parteien PDS, WASG und Die Linke in Baden-Württemberg waren vorher Mitglieder in anderen Parteien, insbesondere aus dem Bereich der Neuen Linken, der K-Gruppen und aus dem linken und gewerkschaftlichen Flügel der SPD. Geschichte der PDS Baden-Württemberg Der Landesverband Baden-Württemberg der PDS wurde am 2. September 1990 in Stuttgart gegründet. Im Vorfeld der Gründung bestand bereits eine Gruppe mit dem Namen Linke Liste/PDS, die im August 1990 entstand, aber noch nicht Teil der bundesweiten Partei war. Der Name der Partei bei Gründung war zunächst PDS/Linke Liste. Der Zusatz Linke Liste fiel mit Beschluss einer Landesmitgliederversammlung am 20. Mai 1995 weg. Am 24. Juli 2005 wurde der Landesverband von PDS in Linkspartei.PDS umbenannt. Gremien und Gliederungen des Landesverbandes waren die Landesmitgliederversammlungen, der Landesvorstand und die Basisorganisationen. Die Linkspartei.PDS hatte zuletzt landesweit 26 Basisgruppen. Jugendverband der PDS war die AGJG. Der baden-württembergische Landesverband der AGJG wurde 1994 im Rhein-Neckar-Kreis gegründet und schloss sich Ende 2000 dem neuen Jugendverband der Partei [– die sozialistische Jugend|['solid – die sozialistische Jugend]] an. Teilnahme an Wahlen Die PDS in Baden-Württemberg beteiligte sich nur an den Bundestagswahlen und an den Kommunalwahlen – teilweise in Bündnissen. Bei den Kommunalwahlen am 24. Oktober 1999 trat die PDS in Baden-Württemberg erstmals zu einer Wahl an. In Karlsruhe (1 Gemeinderat), Konstanz (1), Tübingen (2 Gemeinderat, 1 Kreistag), Mannheim (1) und Stuttgart (1) waren zuletzt Mitglieder der PDS in Kommunalvertretungen. An den Europawahlen nahm die PDS Baden-Württemberg als Teil der Bundespartei teil. 1994 kandidierte Hanneliese Schulter aus Heidelberg auf Platz 15 der Bundesliste der Partei. Im Jahr 2003 kandidierte Diether Dehm für die PDS in Lörrach als Oberbürgermeister. Er erreichte damals mit 17,7 % das bisher höchste Ergebnis der PDS bei einer Wahl im Westen. Geschichte der WASG Baden-Württemberg Der Landesverband Baden-Württemberg der WASG wurde als Verein am 23. Oktober 2004 in Stuttgart gegründet. Erster Vorsitzender war Bernd Riexinger. Weitere Mitglieder des Landesvorstandes waren Claudia Mrosek und Damian Ludewig sowie Bernd Mehrling als Schatzmeister. Gremien und Gliederungen des Landesverbandes waren der Landesparteitag mit Delegierten-Prinzip, der Landesvorstand, der Landesausschuss (Gremium von Vertretern aus den Kreisverbänden) und die Kreisverbände. Die WASG hatte zuletzt landesweit 31 Kreisverbände. Teilnahme an Wahlen Die WASG in Baden-Württemberg beteiligte sich nur an den Landtagswahlen 2006. Sie erzielte im Landesdurchschnitt 3,1 %. Die Hochburgen der WASG lagen mit Stimmenanteilen von 6,9 % in den Landtagswahlkreisen Freiburg II und Mannheim I, 5,5 % in Pforzheim und 5,1 % in Aalen. abgerufen am 16. Januar 2010 Organisation und Struktur Die Linke Baden-Württemberg organisiert sich in Kreisverbänden und Ortsverbänden. Die Kreisverbände sind territorial mit den Landkreisen und den kreisfreien Städten deckungsgleich. Organe und Gremien Das höchste Organ ist der Landesparteitag, welcher über eine Legislatur von zwei Jahren gewählt ist. Die wichtigsten Führungsorgane der Partei zwischen den Parteitagen sind der Landesvorstand mit derzeit 18 Mitgliedern (Stand 2017) und der Landesausschuß.Die Linke Baden-Württemberg, Partei, Über uns (die-linke-bw.de, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Zusätzlich gibt es noch den Landesfinanzrat, als Versammlung der KreisschatzmeisterInnen. Weiteres regeln die Landessatzung und Landesordnungen.Landessatzung und Landesordnungen, Stand 2014 (die-linke-bw.de, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Die Mitglieder des Geschäftsführenden Vorstandes sind in der Funktion als gleichberechtigte Landessprecher Sabine Rösch-Dammenmiller, Heidi Scharf, Sybille Stamm, Bernhard Strasdeit und Christoph Cornides (Schatzmeister). Bis zu seiner Wahl zum Parteivorsitzenden der LINKEN im Juni 2012 war auch Bernd Riexinger einer der Landessprecher. Arbeitsgemeinschaften Zur Parteiorganisation gehören zudem Arbeitsgemeinschaften und Arbeitskreise, in denen sich Mitglieder und Nichtmitglieder der Partei mit Interesse an bestimmten Themen offiziell zusammenschließen können. Solche landesweiten Zusammenschlüsse sind u. a. die Landesarbeitsgemeinschaft (LAG) Bürgerrechte und Demokratie, die LAG Betriebe & Gewerkschaft, die LAG Bildung, LAG Friedenspolitik, die LAG Erwerbslose und Geringverdiener und die LAG Frauen. Jugendverband und Studierendenverband Eine wichtige Stellung innerhalb der Partei nimmt auch der Jugendverband Linksjugend ['solid] ein. An diesem können alle Mitglieder des Landesverbandes sowie Sympathisantinnen und Sympathisanten der Partei bis zum vollendeten 35. Lebensjahr teilnehmen. Die Linksjugend 'solid ist der Landes-Jugendverband der Partei. Innerhalb dieses Verbandes besteht der Hochschulverband Die Linke.SDS als Arbeitsgemeinschaft. Der Jugendverband wurde in Baden-Württemberg am 22. September 2007 gegründet. Vorgängerorganisation war der Jugendverband der Linkspartei.PDS 'solid – die sozialistische Jugend. Die WASG verfügte in Baden-Württemberg über keinen eigenen Jugendverband. Politische Bildung Parteinahe Bildungsvereine sind die Rosa-Luxemburg-Stiftung (ehem. Rosa-Luxemburg-Forum Baden-Württemberg) und das Forum Linke Kommunalpolitik. Publikationen Als Printpublikation gibt Die Linke Baden-Württemberg das Mitgliedermagazin Landesinfo heraus, das bereits als Mitgliedermagazin der PDS in Baden-Württemberg erschien. Seit der Landtagswahl 2011 publiziert Die Linke Baden-Württemberg außerdem die Aktionszeitung „kurswechsel“. Die Linke Baden-Württemberg betreibt im Bereich der elektronischen Medien eine Internetseite und ist auf Youtube, Facebook und Twitter mit eigenen Präsenzen vertreten. Wahlergebnisse in Baden-Württemberg Bundestagswahlen Bei den Bundestagswahlen am 24. September 2017 konnte Die Linke unter der Führung von Bernd Riexinger in Baden-Württemberg 6,4 % der Stimmen "im Ländle" holen und entsendet insgesamt sechs Mandatsträger als Landesgruppe in den 19. Deutschen Bundestag.Baden-Württemberg: Endgültiges Landesergebnis der Bundestagswahl steht fest (zvw.de vom 6. Oktober 2017, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Riexinger musste sich ob des Abschneidens bei der Bundestagswahl mit innerparteilicher Kritik von Oskar Lafontaine auseinandersetzen.Die Linke "Wir sind so stark wie nie" (deutschlandfunk.de vom 30. September 2017, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Richard Pitterle wird der Landesgruppe im Bundestag nach acht Jahren nicht mehr angehören.Bundestagskandidat Richard Pitterle, Die Linke: Ein Enttäuschter wirbt mit Rosen (stuttgarter-zeitung.de vom 15. September 2017, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Landtagswahlen Bei den Landtagswahlen 2016 in Baden-Württemberg führte Spitzenkandidat Bernd Riexinger die Partei zusammen mit Gökay Akbulut in und durch den Wahlkampf.Riexinger und Akbulut führen Linke in den Landtagswahlkampf (focus.de vom 21. November 2015, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017)Die Linke in Baden-Württemberg: Der Straßenkämpfer (taz.de vom 2. März 2016, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017)Landtagswahl 2016 in Baden-Württemberg: Die Linke macht sich Hoffnungen auf den Landtag (stuttgarter-zeitung.de vom 20. Februar 2015, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Die Kandidaten konnten aber in keinem der Wahlkreise ein Direktmandat erzielen. Im Landesdurchschnitt erreichte die Linke nur 139.700 Stimmen, was einem Prozentsatz von 2,8 % entspricht. Mandatsträger Landtagsabgeordnete Ulrich Maurer trat am 1. Juli 2005 von der SPD zur WASG über. Er war bis zu seiner Wahl in den Bundestag im Herbst 2005 der einzige WASG-Abgeordnete in einem deutschen Landesparlament. Bundestagsabgeordnete Am 8. Dezember 2009 wurde eine Landesgruppe Baden-Württemberg der LINKEN im Bundestag gegründet. * 13. Deutscher Bundestag: (1): Winfried Wolf über die Landesliste der PDS * 14. Deutscher Bundestag: (1): Winfried Wolf über die Landesliste der PDS * 16. Deutscher Bundestag: (3): Ulrich Maurer, Heike Hänsel und Karin Binder über die Landesliste der Linkspartei.PDS * 17. Deutscher Bundestag: (6): Ulrich Maurer, Heike Hänsel, Karin Binder, Michael Schlecht, Annette Groth und Richard Pitterle über die Landesliste der Partei Die Linke. * 18. Deutscher Bundestag: (5): Michael Schlecht, Heike Hänsel, Karin Binder, Richard Pitterle, Annette Groth über die Landesliste der Partei Die Linke. * 19. Deutscher Bundestag: (6): Bernd Riexinger, Heike Hänsel, Gökay Akbulut, Tobias Pflüger, Jessica Tatti, Michel Brandt über die Landesliste der Partei Die Linke. Europaabgeordnete * 6. Wahlperiode: 2004 bis 2009 Tobias Pflüger über die Bundesliste der PDS Funktionsträger Parteivorsitzende im Land: PDS, WASG und DIE LINKE Gleichberechtigte Landessprecherin und Landessprecher der Partei Die Linke (Geschäftsführender Landesvorstand) Gleichberechtigte Landessprecherin und Landessprecher der PDS, bzw. Linkspartei.PDS Landesvorsitzender der WASG Landesgeschäftsführer seit 2007 Bernhard Strasdeit Politische Aktionen Report Mainz berichtete am 7. Juni 2010 über die fragwürdige Friedensmission von Annette Groth und Inge Höger auf dem Schiff Mavi Marmara im Mai 2010.Fragwürdige Friedensmission Deutsche Linke in einem Boot mit türkischen Islamisten und Rechtsextremisten (swr.de, Report Mainz vom 7. Juni 2010, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Bei der als Toilettenaffäre bekannt gewordenen Vorfall am 10. November 2014 bedrängten und verfolgten die von Annette Groth, Inge Höger und Heike Hänsel begleiteten Journalisten Max Blumenthal, David Sheen und Martin Lejeune Gregor Gysi bis auf die Toilette. Eine im Internet veröffentlichte Videoaufnahme des Vorfalls von über 10 Minuten Länge sorgte bundesweit für mediales Aufsehen und Rezeption.Gregor Gysi smears Max Blumenthal & David Sheen then locks himself in the toilet (youtube.com, Video, 10:34 Minuten) Nach dem Eklat wurde der Fraktionsausschluss von Groth gefordert.Nach Gysi-Eklat: Marco Radojevic fordert Fraktionsausschluss von Groth (suedkurier vom 12. November 2014, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Am 30. August 2015 reiste die menschenrechtpolitische Sprecherin der Linken im Bundestag Annette Groth nach Budapest, um sich ein Bild zu machen und ließ verbreiten, sie wolle einen Weg für die verzweifelten Flüchtlinge finden, „ihre Reise fortsetzen zu können“.Züge aus Ungarn 1000 Flüchtlinge eingetroffen, 1600 weitere unterwegs (tagesspiegel.de vom 1. September 2015, abgerufen am 8. Oktober 2017) Dies wird im Buch von Lars-Broder Keil und Sven Felix Kellerhof in ihrem Buch „Fake-News machen Geschichte – Gerüchte und Falschmeldungen im 20. und 21. Jahrhundert“ auf Seite 260 im Kapitel „Flüchtlinge sind willkommen – Gründe für die massenhafte Zuwanderung 2015“ thematisiert.Lars-Broder Keil, Sven Felix Kellerhof: Fake-News machen Geschichte – Gerüchte und Falschmeldungen im 20. und 21. Jahrhundert, S. 260, Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin September 2017, ISBN 978-3-86153-961-2 Im März 2017 unterstützte Die Linke Baden-Württemberg aktiv den Wahlkampf der türkischen HDP bei verschiedenen Wahlauftritten in Freiburg, Karlsruhe und Heilbronn. Auf gemeinsamen Veranstaltungsplakaten warb die Bundestagsabgeordnete Karin Binder neben den Polikern der HDP für ein „Nein“ beim Verfassungsreferendum in der Türkei 2017.Linke-Partei unterstützt "Nein" zum Referendum (turkishpress.de vom 6. März 2017, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Sonstiges Für den Verfassungsschutz werden gegenwärtig einzelne Gruppierungen der Partei hinsichtlich ihrer Aktivitäten beobachtet.Informationen der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung: Die Linke Baden-Württemberg (bpb.de, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) In der Nacht zum 28. September 2017 wurde in Karlsruhe eine Scheibe und Glastür im Bürgerbüro von Karin Binder und des Bundestagsabgeordneten Michel Brandt eingeworfen, woraufhin die Staatsschutzabteilung die Ermittlungen aufgenommen hat, da man von einer politisch motivierten Tat ausgeht.Karlsruhe Scheiben von Die Linke eingeschlagen (swr.de vom 28. September 2017, abgerufen am 7. Oktober 2017) Literatur * Meinhard Meuche-Mäker: Die PDS im Westen 1990–2005 – Schlussfolgerungen für eine neue Linke, Karl Dietz Verlag, Berlin 2005, ISBN 978-3-320-02073-6. * Philipp Niemann: Die Pseudo-Medialisierung des Wahlkampfs, Eine rezipientenorientierte Analyse zweier Onlinewahlkkämpfe politischer Parteien, Springer VS, Karlsruhe 2014, ISBN 978-3-658-07609-2. * Marcel Lewandowsky: Landtagswahlkämpfe – Annäherung an eine Kampagnenform, Springer VS, Hamburg 2012, ISBN 978-3-658-01600-5, S. 334. * Riexinger, Bernd: Konstant nach oben – Zur Entwicklung des Landesverbandes Baden-Württemberg und zu seinen nächsten Vorhaben, in: DISPUT Mitgliederzeitschrift der Partei DIE LINKE, November 2009, S. 12. Weblinks * DIE LINKE. Baden-Württemberg * Bericht von Spiegel-TV über den Wahlkampf Der Linken in Baden-Württemberg am 7. März 2011, 3:56 Minuten Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Partei in Baden-Württemberg Baden-Wurttemberg Kategorie:Gegründet 2007